Brevedad en el paraíso
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En lo que se supone es un día cualquiera para Kyouko, repentinamente se abren ante ella las puertas del cielo en su propia casa al encontrarse en un mundo de ensueño con dulces, y donde el mejor de esos dulces es Sayaka. Oneshot


Luego de empezar a leer los reviews de mi anteriores OS, de pronto me llegó una nueva inspiración de lo que tendría que ser mi tercer aporte a este apartado que llegué a conocer hace no mucho, principalmente gracias a Saizoh y a Gerendo01 y el empuje que me dieron para hacer esto posible. Bueno, espero que disfruten de lo que viene a continuación.

 **Brevedad en el paraíso**

Luego de todo un día trabajando duro (botando todo su dinero en el árcade y burlando máquinas expendedoras para sacarles golosinas y refrescos), Kyouko llegaba a su casa completamente hecha polvo y con una bolsa grande de pockys tan llena que parecía que hacía reservas para una guerra, aunque Kyouko lo viera simplemente como "para comerlos en un rato". Se podría decir que había llegado con el "pan bendito de cada día" a la casa.

Iba tan cargada con su bolsa que se vio obligada a soltarla por un momento para buscar sus llaves y así abrir la puerta. Estaba segura que su esposa la reprendería por únicamente comprar golosinas, pero Kyouko simplemente no podía evitarlo. El dulce era para la pelirroja una tentación demasiado fuerte como para resistirlo, así había sido desde siempre, y también sabía que a Sayaka le gustaba cuando le ofrecía un pocky y luego dejaba de reprenderla.

─ ¡Ya llegué a casa, amorcito! ─ dice en cuanto abre la puerta ─ Lamento mucho haberme tardado, pero es que…

Lo que sus ojos ven la dejan tan impresionada que calla instantáneamente. Delante de Kyouko se erigía todo un mundo hecho de todos los géneros imaginables de dulces y caramelos. Por un momento pensó que se había adentrado en el campo de una bruja, pero luego descarta eso. No había manera de que algo así pudiera ser posible en una bruja, a no ser que se tratara de ella misma. En todo caso, Kyouko va avanzando con cuidado por aquel extraño lugar que al principio pensaba que era su casa, cuando escucha que la puerta se cierra tras ella, y al voltear a ver, se encuentra nada menos que con Madoka, Homura y Mami.

─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? ─ dice con preocupación mal disimulada.

─ Bienvenida al mejor lugar del mundo, Kyouko-chan ─ dice Madoka como si nada.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Pues que acomodamos este lugar para que tus más dulces sueños se hagan realidad ─ explica Mami como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer esas cosas.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ a pesar de que se sentía desconfiada hasta hace un momento apenas, ya Kyouko empezaba a creérselo.

─ Así es. Y si no lo crees, tan solo míranos ─ dice Homura haciendo gala de lo que llevaba encima.

Era tal y como dijo Homura. Las ropas que llevaban ella, Madoka y Mami eran como sus típicas ropas de mahou shoujo, pero las mismas daban la impresión de ser las coberturas dulces de un pastel de bodas, y Kyouko se vio por un momento tentada a saborear aquellos vestidos, pero rápidamente se reprime. No podía hacerle eso a Sayaka. Kyouko era una chica de palabra, y había jurado lealtad absoluta a su esposa. Pero eso no amainó su tentación por el resto del lugar. Finalmente, y como si hubiese entrado en una suerte de país de las maravillas, Kyouko toma la primera cosa que fue capaz y empieza a comerlo, recibiendo en su paladar una sensación que iba más allá de las palabras. Era como si hubiese ingresado al cielo sin haberse dado cuenta, pues era lo más delicioso, de lejos, que haya alguna vez probado.

─ Santo cielo. Este dulzor… ¿dónde estamos realmente?

─ Sayaka-chan lo preparó todo ─ dice Madoka con simpleza ─. Ella sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

Kyouko se pone entonces roja a más no poder. Ciertamente Sayaka era considerada con ella en todo momento, pero aquello iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiese imaginado, y se suponía que Sayaka era un cero a la izquierda cocinando, por lo que casi siempre era Kyouko la que tomaba las riendas en solitario. Era un auténtico sueño, y sus tres amigas presentes se notaban contentas.

─ Siéntete libre de comer lo que tú quieras, Sakura-san ─ dice Mami.

─ Sí. Y por si quieres algo mejor todavía, te avisamos que los mejores dulces de aquí se hayan al final del arcoíris ─ dice Homura muy sonriente y señalando el enorme y deslumbrante arcoíris que coronaba lo que se suponía era el techo.

Ya no habiendo el más mínimo rastro de resistencia de parte de Kyouko, esta va corriendo a la primera dirección que se le ocurre. Tenía bastante para elegir, por lo que simplemente se deja llevar por sus impulsos y hunde su rostro en un pequeño lago azucarado y bebe como si estuviera muriéndose de sed. Las tres amigas se quedan viendo sonrientes mientras Kyouko correteaba de un lado a otro, probando dulces al azar hasta un punto en que simplemente se tira al piso y empieza a hacer un ángel de nieve de azúcar, y encima de ella había un círculo de querubines en pañales con la cara de Nagisa que lanzaban malvaviscos y palitos de chocolate que siempre caían en la boca de Kyouko, independientemente de la dirección y la fuerza con que lo lanzaran. Alrededor de la pelirroja también había una formación de Kyubeys que danzaban en círculos como indios, como si animaran a Kyouko en la hechura de su ángel de azúcar.

─ Parece que ya estás lista para el acto principal, Sakura-san. Un acto hecho especialmente para ti ─ dice Mami aplaudiendo dos veces para que Madoka y Homura fueran a la búsqueda de algo.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué acto principal es ese? ─ dice Kyouko extrañada, pero aun sonriendo.

─ Es la mejor parte de todo este regalo que te ha dedicado Miki-san… Oh, ya Akemi-san y Kaname-san lo han traído.

Madoka y Homura llevaban en hombros (sin ninguna dificultad, aparentemente) una enorme bandeja plateada tapada, y Kyouko se sorprendía al imaginar que se podría tratar de un pastel nuevo, o de algo superespecial que nunca antes había probado… Nada de lo que pensaba estaba siquiera cerca de lo que realmente se trataba.

Madoka, al posar sobre el suelo la enorme bandeja, remueve la tapa y muestra a Sayaka totalmente bañada en caramelo, desnuda y con crema chantillí multicolor tapando lo más esencial, y tanto en su abdomen como en sus brazos había virutas de chocolate y lluvia de colores. La imagen misma del paraíso en su máximo esplendor, al buen ver de Kyouko.

─ S-Sa… Sayaka… ─ a Kyouko se le había aflojado la mandíbula por la impresión y no era capaz de decir nada más.

─ ¿Qué estás esperando, Kyouko? ¿No vas a comerme? ─ dice Sayaka con un tono seductor ante el cual que Kyouko no tuvo defensa alguna.

No hacía falta más estímulo. Kyouko va corriendo hacia su esposa y la toma en hombros, se relame los labios a sabiendas que estaba por probar la gloria misma, su boca se acerca lentamente para empezar por el cuello de Sayaka (que manera más increíble de empezar, ¿no?), y justo cuando estaba a milímetros de dar aquella probada inaugural, Sayaka misma la detiene.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ─ se extraña Kyouko.

─ Despierta de una vez, Kyouko, que se hace tarde ─ dice Sayaka.

─ ¿Eh?

* * *

 **Habitación de Kyouko y Sayaka**

─ ¡Despierta, Kyouko! Debemos irnos con las demás, y no he podido hacer el desayuno porque se quemaba cada vez que la acercaba al fogón ─ llama Sayaka.

─ Aaaahhh… ¿Eh? Rayos ¿Por qué me despiertas tan de pronto, Sayaka? ¿Qué mal te he hecho? ─ se queja Kyouko casi sin abrir los ojos ─ Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso. Una combinación entre mi fantasía con los dulces en su máxima expresión y un sueño erótico maravilloso.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué sueño era ese? ─ se interesa Sayaka.

─ Pues uno en el que Madoka me hacía un baile sensual con bombones, Homura me masajeaba con gran habilidad y usando jarabe de fresa, y Mami me permitía agarrarle y lamerle las tetas ─ es la malhumorada respuesta de Kyouko mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada.

─ Estás molesta, ¿verdad? ─ Sayaka en ese momento muestra una habilidad increíble para leer los pensamientos de su esposa, por lo que se esfuerza por no mostrarse molesta ─ Vamos, lo siento por despertarte de esa manera tan brusca, pero no sigas diciendo payasadas inventadas sobre lo que estabas soñando, que sé que siempre sueñas conmigo.

─ Tienes razón, pero ya será en otra ocasión que logre cumplir ese sueño ─ Kyouko deja que Sayaka la besara por un rato, y sus lenguas se ponen a bailar de forma armonizada y acoplándose con gracia y exactitud, y así hasta que la demanda de aire las hace separarse ─. Puede que no estés cubierta de caramelo y chocolate, pero sigues siendo lo más dulce que haya probado jamás.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ─ se extraña Sayaka.

─ Mejor te dejo con el suspenso ─ dice Kyouko algo burlona al saber que había logrado que a Sayaka le empezara a escocer la curiosidad.

─ Vamos, dímelo.

─ Claro que no.

Pues bien, los dulces eran la tentación insignia de Kyouko, pero incluso los dulces más sabrosos y elaborados no eran, para ella, comparables con su dispar y animada esposa, con la que era verdaderamente feliz a pesar de sus locos y constantes roces.

 **Fin**

* * *

Nuevamente un saludo para todos aquellos que se hayan pasado a leer, y les digo que me ha agradado hacer este OS. Les dejo por lo pronto, y aún tengo pendiente una historia con MadoHomu que me ha pedido el Saizoh, y le digo que he empezado con uno que combinará esa pareja con KyoSaya y (posiblemente) MamixNagisa ¿Estaría bien el trato?

Hasta otra


End file.
